Conventionally, operations to extract a kTC noise component by reading two signals when a reset transistor is turned on and off at the time of a shutter operation and performing correlated double sampling and to remove the kTC noise component extracted from a signal component obtained by a reading operation have been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).